Gurjin
Hero of Thra Bold Gurjin |personality = Adamant, serious, loyal, brave, somewhat cowardly, protective, brotherly, level-headed, snarky, defiant |appearance = Gelfling with dark brown hair with blue-green streaks in dreadlocks |occupation = Guard at the Castle of the Crystal (formerly) Prince of the Drenchen Clan |alignment = Good |affiliations = Drenchen Clan Gelfling Resistance |goal = To protect Rian from the Skeksis. To end the Skeksis' rule over Thra. |home = Thra |family = Naia (twin sister) Bellanji (father) Laesid (mother) Eliona (younger sister) Pemma (younger sister) |pets = Armalig (formerly) |friends = Rian , Kylan, Brea, Deet, Hup, Seladon, Mayrin, Aughra, Arathim, Red-Haired Paladin, Lore, Rek'yr, Seethi, Mera, Ethri, Argot, Onica, the Librarian, Cadia, Daudran |enemies = SkekVar, SkekSil, SkekTek, SkekSo, other Skeksis, Seladon (briefly), Arathim (formerly) |likes = His friends, riding the Armaligs, fruit, girls, hugging, adventures (sometimes), being called "Bold Gurjin" |dislikes = The Skeksis, dragged on adventures with Mira and Rian, Aughra not giving him a title, Rian in danger, the idea of betraying his friends |powers = Dreamfasting |possessions = Sword }} Gurjin is one of the tritagonists in Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, along with Hup, Naia and Kylan. He is a member and prince of the Drenchen Clan, Rian's best friend, and Naia's twin brother. Gurjin is voiced by Harris Dickinson and performed by Dave Chapman. Background Gurjin is the brother of Naia and son of Maudra Laesid of the Drenchen Clan. At some point, Gurjin joined the Gelfling Guard at the Crystal Castle where he became friends with Stonewood Warrior, Rian and the Vapran guard, Mira. However, their friendship came with a price, as they would often drag him on unwanted adventures. Personality Gurjin is a loyal and caring friend to both Rian and Mira, both growing as brothers-in-arms. He as willing to protect his best friend from anything, whether it be the Skeksis or their fellow Gelfling, as he refused to give Rian's location up to the Skeksis and remained strong-willed and gives out snarky comments even in torture. He cares for his sister, as she was wiling to launch a rescue mission to save him from the Skeksis. Gurjin would give his life for his friends, as he selflessly stayed behind to ensure Rian's escape. However, he could be somewhat of a coward, as he didn't like it when Rian and Mira dragged him along on one of his many adventures. However much different, Gurjin remained a bold individual and was insulted when Aughra didn't give Gurjin a title until Rian called him "Bold Gurjin" because he was left out. Powers and abilities Dreamfasting: Gurjin can share his memories and thoughts with another Gelfling and vice versa whenever he is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching each other's hands. Connection to Thra: Like other Gelfling, Gurjin and his race are the creatures who have the closest connection to Thra and to Mother Aughra's heart. When Gurjin dies, his essence will return to Thra. Abilities Sword fighting: Gurjin was well versed in sword-fighting due to being trained to being a guard of the Crystal Castle. Strong Will: Even under torture, Gurjin was able to withhold information of Rian's whereabouts to the Skeksis, especially being able to resist even SkekSil, who was a master manipulator. Swimmer: Gurjin is a capable swimmer, due to his clan, the Drenchen Clan, having gills and being able to swim under water. Physical appearance Gurjin is a lean Gelfling with dark brown hair with blue-green streaks. His hair is put in a dreadlock-esque hair style. His skin is light brown with tints of light blue, especially near his forehead. Appearances ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' End. Begin. All the Same. While doing his usual patrol, Gurjin was dragged along on an unwanted adventure for hunting an Arathim soldier with his best friends Rian and Mira while wanting to be at his post. Gurjin gets annoyed by the couple and begrudgingly follows them as their third party while also complaining. He stopped, wanting Rian and Mira to continue on by themselves. However, Gurjin was suddenly confronted by the Arathim spitter and yelled for Mira and Rian. The two came back and the three friends pursued the spitter but it escaped down the catacombs. Mira was more determined than Gurjin and Rian and flew down herself. When they did not hear from her, Rian went down to search for her, ignoring Gurjin's calls. After waiting for his friends, Gurjin went back to his post, remaining oblivious to what really happened to Mira. Nothing is Simple Anymore Later, while at his post, Gurjin is suddenly interrogated by Rian's rival, Tolyn, who shares SkekSil's lies that Rian murdered Mira and that they accused him because he was Rian's best friend. Gurjin actually is oblivious to his best friend's whereabouts. The two guards left him, but both suspected him of being a traitor as well. Gurjin went back to his post when Rian pulled him into a conversation. Gurjin demanded to know what happened to Mira and revealed the accusations the Skeksis made to Rian that he killed his girlfriend. However, Rian told his best friend's to dreamfast with him to know the truth. Gurjin did and lived Rian's memory of Mira's essence being drained. Gurjin refused to see any more but was now aware of the crimes the Skeksis had and that they were responsible for Mira's death. Gurjin comforted Rian and choose to stand by Rian, deciding to go with him. However, his best friend needed more than just his words. Rian revealed that he needs evidence to prove that Rian admitted the truth or in case something bad happens to him. Gurjin realizes that they need it also because of something happened to Rian, Gurjin wouldn't be able to share his memories with other Gelflings. After evading skekZok and skekAyuk, they came across the Crystal of Truth, with Gurjin wondering if it was supposed to be that color but Rian revealed it has been corrupted. The duo climb down the shaft of air that the Crystal hands over and into SkekTek's lab. However, they are unable to get Mira's essence due to a locksnake and the Chamberlain approaching. While SkekSil and SkekTek squabble, Rian grabbed Mira's vial and he and Gurjin ran for it. However, SkekSil took Gurjin hostage and attempted to get Rian to have him Mira's vial. Gurjin told Rian not to listen to the Skeksis. When one of the three Suns peaked over the nearby window, Gurjin stabbed the Chamberlain and yelled to Rian to run. Gurjin was able to ensure his best friend's escaped and gloated to the scientist and the Chamberlain that they would never Rian now. Captive by the Skeksis Later, Gurjin was imprisoned in the Skeksis' dungeons, where he was confronted by SkekSil, who showed him the peeper beetle. The Gelfling thought that the Chamberlain was going to torture him with it. However SkekSil was only threatening Gurjin with it and said that torture for Gelflings would be even worse. He pressures Gurjin to tell him where Rian went but Gurjin remained defiant and refused to betray his best friend. SkekSil left in anger and stormed out of the dungeon, leading Gurjin to remain with his thoughts. SkekSo ordered Gurjin be left alive in case he proved to give more information. Later, Gurjin suffered torture from SkekVar. He attempted to break Gurjin while using the Dark Crystal into revealing where Rian was. However, Gurjin still refused to give up his best friend. Rescuing Rian Gurjin would not suffer long, for his sister, Naia and her best friend Kylan rescued him. Later, Gurjin, Naia and Kylan learned that SkekMal had kidnapped Rian and gave him to SkekSil. Gurjin and Naia went to rescue him while Kylan stayed behind to make broth for them when they returned. Gurjin and Naia boarded the Chamberlain's carriage. Rescuing his best friend, Gurjin, Naia and Rian escaped on SkekSil's Armaligs. Joining the Rebellion Rian informed his friends of his father's death, and Gurjin comments that Ordon was a good captain. He joins Rian, Kylan and Naia in dreamfasting to learn more of the Skeksis that Rian had encountered but isntead of regular dreamfasting, Gurjin's spirit is sent to the Dreamspace, where Aughra reveals that she brought them all together and that Thra calls out to them all. However, Seladon refuses to submit, causing Aughra to return her to her body. Gurjin learns of Brea and Deet's part in the tale and that they all must save Thra. Aughra tells Gurjin, Naia and Kylan to go to all seven corners of Thra and unite the seven Gelfling clans. Afterwards, Aughra sends Gurjin back to his body. As soon as the friends woke up, Gurjin, Naia, Kylan and Rian arrived in Ha'rar too late, as the Skeksis, SkekVar and SkekZok had taken Brea, Deet and their Podling companion, Hup, hostage and en route to the Castle of the Crystal. However, Gurjin and his friends stopped the carriage. Gallery Gurjin and rian.png Gurjin.png age-of-resistance1x01_0869.jpg age-of-resistance1x01_2074.jpg age-of-resistance1x02_0687.jpg Gurjin Instagram.png Naia, Gurjin and Rian.png Age-of-resistance1x05 2197.jpg Age-of-resistance1x05 2213.jpg Drenchen clan.png File:Age-of-resistance1x10 2320.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x10 2321.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x10 2327.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x10 2328.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x10 2379.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x06 0108.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x06 0114.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x06 0119.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x06 0121.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x06 0123.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x06 0126.jpg Trivia * Gurjin is Harris Dickinson's first role as a prince in 2019, followed by Prince Philip from Maleficent. * He was the first Drenchen introduced in the television series while it is his sister, Naia, in the books. Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Gelflings Category:Siblings Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Characters introduced in 2019 Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:The Jim Henson Company characters Category:Singing characters